감각—Gamgag
by AbracaForte
Summary: "Es krim?"/"Es krim!"/"Makannya pelan-pelan saja, chagiya. Kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersedak."/"Ne, arraso."/Dan ketika lidah milik Siwon mulai menjilati es coklat berbentuk lilin itu, dada Kyuhyun mulai terasa sesak akibat detak jantung yang menggila./Hati-hati tertipu summary :3 *dor/fluff-ONESHOOT!—WonKyu/Don't bash please, okaaay? :D


**Disclaimer: **Super Junior © God :) This gaje story and idea © AbracaForte

**Rate: **T (_for mind tricking and language_)

**Genre:** _Romance, drabble fluff—maybe_

**Pairing:** SiwonKyuhyun—_alright_! WonKyu's _here_~! WonKyu Shipper merapat!

**Warning:** _Shonen-ai, boy x boy, man x man, Don't BASH the pair please :)  
_

**A/N**: Oke, sebenarnya ini adalah remake dari fanfiction saya di fandom lain dengan judul yang hampir sama, hohohoh XD

* * *

—**Gamgag; ****Sensasi—**

By _AbracaForte_

© 2012

* * *

Pip! Pip! Tang!

Terdengar sebuah _sound effect_ dari PSP hitam yang tengah dimainkan oleh seorang _namja _bersurai kecoklatan itu. Irisnya yang berwarna _caramel_ tetap fokus pada _game_ yang tengah dimainkannya sekarang, _Starcraft_. Jari-jarinya asyik memencet tombol-tombol pada PSP keluaran terbaru yang dibelinya bulan lalu, sementara kakinya terus menghentak-hentak—gemas karena _life point_-nya berkurang karena diserang musuh. Ia mendengus sebal, walaupun sesekali ia bersorak kegirangan karena berhasil mengalahkan salah satu musuhnya.

"Berhenti berteriak seperti itu!"

Sebuah seruan yang berasal dari belakang punggung Cho Kyuhyun—_namja_ yang sedang asyik bermain PSP, belum sukses membuat sang _gamer_ menghentikan kesibukannya. Ia masih tetap berkutat pada benda hitam kesayangannya.

"Hei, kau dengar aku tidak?"

Pertanyaan itu masih tetap diacuhkan oleh Kyuhyun. Justru, ia malah tambah heboh memainkan _Starcraft_-nya. Jari-jarinya semakin menggila untuk memencet tombol-tombol berbentuk kotak, lingkaran, segitiga, dan silang tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya, pemuda berambut hitam yang sedari tadi memanggil Kyuhyun itu pun mendengus kesal. Ditariknya PSP itu dengan tangan kanannya yang besar.

"AAAH!" Akhirnya Kyuhyun pun mengadah karena PSP hitamnya terangkat begitu saja ketika ia tengah melawan musuh yang lumayan berat. Mendapati sosok berperawakan tinggi yang kini mengangkat PSP-nya tinggi-tinggi, ia mengerucutkan bibirnya—sebal karena tindakan sang _hyung_, Choi Siwon. "_Hyung_, kembalikan PSP-ku!" gerutunya.

Namun, Siwon tak menjawab. Ia pun mematikan _gadget_ itu dan mengantunginya, lalu duduk di sofa yang terletak di tengah _lounge dorm_—tepatnya di sebelah Kyuhyun duduk sekarang. "Tidak mau," jawab Siwon. "Nanti kalau kukembalikan, kau akan bertingkah seperti monyet."

"Memangnya aku Eunhyuk _hyung_?!" Kyuhyun memukul lengan kekar Siwon yang sudah tercap sebagai 'kekasihnya' dan disambut dengan gelak tawa dari pemuda bermarga Choi itu.

"_Mian_... _mian_..." ucap Siwon yang masih diselingi dengan tawa. Ia pun mengembalikan PSP hitam itu, dan setelah Kyuhyun menerimanya kembali tangan besar itu pun mengacak rambut kecoklatan Kyuhyun dan tersenyum. "Jangan marah lagi, _ne_?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan dari Siwon. Ia masih tetap mengerucutkan bibirnya sambil menyilangkan kedua lengannya di depan dada. Tetap memperlihatkan kalau ia tidak suka dengan perlakuan dari kekasihnya itu.

"Es krim?" tawar Siwon seraya menunjukkan dua buah es lilin tepat di depan iris _caramel_ milik Kyuhyun.

"Es krim!" Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyambar es rasa vanila itu dengan mata yang berbinar. Ia pun membuka bungkusan itu dengan tangan kecilnya dan langsung melahapnya dengan gigitan super besar.

Siwon terkikih melihat tingkah kekasih kecilnya, _namja _itu benar-benar manis. Tangannya yang besar dan berisi kembali mengelus rambut Kyuhyun yang halus dan lembut. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, _chagiya_," Siwon menasihati. "Kalau tidak nanti kau akan tersedak."

"_Ne, arraso_." Kyuhyun masih tetap memakan es lilinnya dengan lahap.

Tanpa Siwon sadari, Kyuhyun kini tengah menatapnya begitu menyadari pemuda beriris _black pearl_ itu mulai membuka bungkusan es krim bervarian coklat di tangannya tersebut. Pemuda bermarga Cho itu meneguk salivanya kasar, melihat kekasihnya mengulum es krim itu membuat celananya terasa sedikit sempit. '_Sesuatu'_ di bawah sana tampaknya sudah sedikit menggembung. Ditambah lagi ketika Siwon mulai menggigit-gigit kecil ujung es krim, perut Kyuhyun terasa sedikit mulas.

Dan ketika lidah milik Siwon mulai menjilati es coklat berbentuk lilin itu dari bawah sampai atas terus-menerus, dada Kyuhyun mulai terasa sesak akibat detak jantung yang menggila—oh, jangan lupakan pula lidahnya yang mulai terasa kelu.

Tangan Siwon mulai memaju-mundurkan batangan es itu di dalam mulutnya—yang tanpa ia sadari kalau perbuatan itu justru membuat 'Kyuhyun junior' berkedut hebat. Wajah tampan—atau cantik, mungkin—pemuda itu pun terlihat sangat memerah.

Siwon yang mulai menyadari kalau dari tadi ia dipandangi dengan tatapan aneh pun menengok ke arah Kyuhyun. "_Wae_?" tanyanya dengan alis yang terangkat sebelah.

"_A_—_Ani_." Kyuhyun buru-buru memalingkan pandangannya dan kembali memakan es vanilanya.

Sebuah senyuman—seringaian, tepatnya, terpatri jelas di wajah tampan Siwon. Tubuh tegap itu berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan mendekati Kyuhyun. Hembusan napasnya yang menguap tepat di telinga Kyuhyun membuat _freak gamer_ itu menggeliat geli. "Kau rindu dengan 'sentuhan'-ku, _eoh_?" bisiknya seduktif. Jarinya mengapit pelan hidung mancung Kyuhyun dan sukses membuatnya memerah. "Tenang saja, _chagiya_~ kau akan kuberi servis nanti malam hingga kau puas~"

"Aaah! Dasar _hyung_ mesuuum!"

.

.

—**end—**

* * *

Oke, saya tau ini fluff gaje. Pada ngerti kan ini maksudnya Kyuhyun itu kenapa? Iya~ di sini mah pasti pada ngerti semua lah ya~ hohoho /plak

Review~?


End file.
